Lord of the Rings The Tale of Ceddoc Bronadui
by Arzet
Summary: The life of a man, from his birth until the events of the War of the ring.
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings

The Tale of Ceddoc Bronadui

Chapter 1

Birth

There is a small village on the coast of river Kelos, southwest of Minas Tirith. It is made off around two dozen wooden huts, built close together as if trying to fight off the cold that is always crawling in the mountains. On the other side of the river, one can see that the ground is being farmed, while a small wooden bridge stands firmly above the cold waters of the river Kelos. Its waters flow south until they merge with the waters of river Sirith. They are finally met with the Great River Anduin, the greatest river of all Middle Earth. The village is built on the foots of the mountains that ran across the entire region of Gondor, so the temperatures were generally low. The jobs of the villagers were a preparation for the survival of each year's winter. Throughout the year the gathered as much food and animal hides as possible. The more they did the less harsh would winter be. However that was not always easy. The weather conditions there were not favorable for farming which meant that food from that department was limited. Hunting animals was also a way to get both food and hides for clothes however they could not venture too deep into the mountains to hunt, for it was way too dangerous. Sometimes, but not often, merchants would show up. Their arrival was always welcome by the villagers but it has been years since they last showed up. The merchants were also the only way for the villagers to learn news as the village was isolated and none of its denizens travelled too far away from it.

There lived Braddoc, a veteran soldier of Gondor. He was the only one of the villagers who was not born there. He arrived at the village on a cold winter night at 2986 of the Third Age, carrying a baby boy, and has lived there since. Braddoc never really explained his past to the villagers themselves. All they managed to find out was that the boy was his son and that the mother had died during his birth. The baby's name was Ceddoc. During all of his infant years, the fact that he was never heard crying, not even once, did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Ceddoc grew up listening to stories about the great kingdom of Gondor that his father told him. He told him of Minas Anor, now known as Minas Tirith a great white city, built on a steep mountainside, with consisted of seven layers on top of another, getting smaller as it went up. He told him of the once proud fortress of Minas Ithil, which was lost to the Enemy and was now the dark bastion of Minas Morgul, now hosting the Nine Ringwraiths. He told him of proud soldiers in shining armor, cutting through anyone who would do harm to the people of Gondor. He told him of the noble people, descendants of the famed Numenoreans, which inhabited the city. And he told him of the fabled white tree, a tall spacious tree of graceful form, white thin unwrinkled bark over white wood.

And Ceddoc grew up listening to these stories, feeling proud that he was the son of a man who had seen these things and had fought to protect them.

Ceddoc was narrating what his father told him to his friends from the village, who all sat around him listening ecstatic.

"And then King Earnur went all by himself to Minas Morgul, in order to accept the challenge of the Witch-King of Angmar, the most terrible and the leader of the Nine" Ceddoc said in a deep, but excited voice. "Ignoring the words of his advisors, he took his sword and shield and walked to the cursed tower without fear, and he called forth the Witch-King. King Earnur was never heard of again and with him died the line of the Gondor kings. The stewards now rule Gondor from Minas Tirith"

"What happened to the king?" a boy asked.

"No one knows" Ceddoc answered with a smug expression of someone who knows everything on his face "Some say he was turned into a Ringwraith too, others that he was tortured to death."

"It's too bad the kings are gone" another boy said "If they were here they might help our village during the winters"

"My dad believes that there are long descendants of the old kings still alive. He believes that one day the king will return."

"How do you know all these things?" a girl with long hair in the color of grain asked Ceddoc.

He blushed.

"My dad talks to me about Gondor all the time. He says one day when I will be ready I will go to see all these things and fight the great Evil in the east."

"You really will go?" the girl exclaimed excited.

Ceddoc grabbed a stick and started wielding it as a sword, slashing at invisible enemies.

"Of course. I will become a soldier of Gondor, fight the evil Orcs and find the true king of Gondor and with him we will bring Minas Morgul to the ground and reclaim all the lands the Orcs have taken from us."

Years were passing by and soon Braddoc had told his son everything there is to know about his beloved kingdom. The stories stopped, however Ceddoc still held them all in his heart, his love for an unseen place ever growing.

When he was twelve one day his father showed him a sword. It was nearly as tall as Ceddoc, and its blade was pure white, as if it was covered by a magic white paint that did not diminish the reflections of metal when light fell on it. An inscription of strange elegant, slender letters was visible on the part of the blade closer to the hilt.

"This sword was given to me by my father, and he took it from his own father. It goes back many generations. It was given to one of our ancestors as a Gift from Isildur himself. All the hands that had wielded this blade were loyal servants to Gondor. And one day, this sword, the Faendagnir it will be yours"

"What do the letters say father?" the young boy asked.

"This is written in the elven tongue boy. It says _Estel i bell megil. _It means Hope is the strongest sword."

Ceddoc could not take his eyes of the shining blade.

As Ceddoc entered his teenage years it was obvious that he was different from the other children his age. He was taller, stronger and more handsome. His expression was always serious although he was quick to smile and laugh, and willing to help whenever he was asked. For years now, ever since Braddoc decided he was of proper age, he had been training in the art of war. Ceddoc's father being a veteran soldier himself was an excellent teacher. The training was hard and demanding but not cruel. Ceddoc learned of swordsmanship, archery, and even fighting without weapons, only his fists. He father also taught him of ways to stay alive in the wilderness. He taught him to learn to track animals or Orcs and remain unseen. He showed him many plants he had collected in his travels, the properties they had and how he could use them. He also taught him how important it is to trust your fellow companions and that it was important for them to respect each other. During summer, the both of them were leaving the village for days venturing deep into the surrounding mountains or forest.

Ceddoc was fully devoted to his father's teachings and he was even training on his own or with his friends using the wooden sword Braddoc had made for him without neglecting his duties on the farm. It wasn't long before his body begun to grow strong, his reflexes quick and his mind accustomed to the way it should work when he was fighting.

"Remember" Braddoc used to tell him so Ceddoc would not be swallowed by his pride for his new skills "Real fighting is nothing compared to this training we do. Your enemies won't be fighting with wooden swords neither will they show mercy, compassion or try to fight you fairly. If they decide that it is better to kill you silently and without you noticing they will attempt. It is your job to be aware of everything."

Ceddoc did not take his father's words lightly but still he could not help but feel confident.

One night a man knocked on their door. Ceddoc was fifteen at the time. When he opened the door he saw a tall man, wearing a greenish cape and hood. Beneath the cape he saw clothes that were dirty and damaged by the weather and the travelling. A sword was hanging by his side and a bow was stranded on his back and shoulder.

Before Ceddoc could ask for the strangers name Braddoc returned home from the woods.

He seemed surprised by overjoyed by the stranger's arrival; the two hugged and exchanged words of friendship.

"It has been years old friend." The stranger said "How do you fare?"

"All is quiet" Braddoc answered. "Don't take my words as an offense old friend but as overjoyed as I may be for your visit, I am also that much worried"

"Indeed" the stranger said "perhaps if we could speak alone"

Ceddoc did not wait for his father to tell him to do something in order to leave them alone and he left the house. Instead of walking away however he waited a few seconds until he heard the footsteps of the two men on the huts wooden floor going towards the room he and his father used to eat. He walked, silently as a shadow, around the house, going for the closest window from the spot the two men were sitting. With his back on the wall he approached the window as much as it allowed him to still remain unseen. As a turn of luck, the two men were not whispering or lowering the voice in any similar manner, so Ceddoc had little trouble hearing them.

"What news from the faraway lands?" Ceddoc heard his father say.

"The world is unsettled friend. Orcs freely roam the lands and more and more smoke has been rising from the Fire Mountain. Ithilien is no longer safe, as is Osgiliath but that is not recent news. Orcs are raiding small villages like yours."

"Have you seen any Orcs around?"

"No but you know how they move. This place is isolated and weak. The only reason you are not attacked yet is because they probably don't know of its existence."

"Why doesn't Denethor send soldiers to protect these villages?"

The stranger let out a small chuckle.

"You know Denethor. He doesn't want to waste and men."

The two remained silent.

"Your son looks a lot like you."

"He looks more like his mother I think."

"When I heard about her you had already left Calembel. I never got to give my condolences to you"

"Much appreciated old friend."

"He seems capable of wielding a sword"

"I have been training him ever since he was eight. Although to be honest I always wished he would never had to use a sword in his life"

"Friend these thoughts are wrong. Dark times are looming on the horizon. Think not this way rather wish that your son will be in the middle of these events, for the blood that runs in his veins comes from people ancient and strong. People like your son shall make the difference"

"Your words fill my heart with hope"

The two started discussing about other news throughout Middle-Earth but Ceddoc was not listening. He moved silently away from the window and then started running towards the center of the small village. He searched among the crowd and finally spotted the person he was looking for.

"Caylith" he shouted.

The blonde-haired girl he knew since his childhood raised her head from the clothes she was washing and looked around curiously; she spotted Ceddoc immediately. She got to her feet and waited for him to reach her.

"Ceddoc?" she said once she took a closer look of his expression "Is everything ok? You look upset"

"Come with me, I need to speak with you" he said and took her hand in his.

They left the village in a hurry. Ceddoc led her to a spot he had discovered some years back while exploring around 1 mile away from the village. On top of a small rock wall was a flat area of the mountain were grass was covering the entire area. There was also a view of the entire village at their feet with the surrounding valley and mountains and river Kelos disappearing in the great distance. Behind the small meadow the snowy cliffs of the mountains were looming, now in a threatening but in a protective manner. He was always amazed by the fact that none of the villagers had ever found this spot and he had only shared his discovery with this girl.

Ceddoc realized as he was grown up that he craved for her company and he enjoyed the sound of her voice and the shine of her eyes when she laughed.

Caylith was also shy around Ceddoc and she also enjoyed his company. She would even leave her house at night, unbeknownst to her parents in order to be able to meet him. He was always over protective with her, which amused her but she accepted it so he was unafraid of her coming to harm.

The couple now had arrived to the destination. Caylith had sat down among the grass with her arms around her legs and her chin resting on her knees, listening carefully as Ceddoc, who was too upset to sit down, was narrating all her had heard.

"This is too much." He said when ended his narration "They both spoke like my fate shall be determining great events that carve the history of Middle-Earth instead. I always believed that I would be a normal soldier, and such was my wish."

"I thought your wish was to serve and fight for the free peoples."

"It was. It is. But I am but one Man. What difference can I make besides that of a simple soldier?"

He sat down next to her and she looked at him with a supportive smile.

"One man can make a difference. Remember the things you told us about all the great Men of the old times. Of Isildur who single-handedly defeated Sauron and ended his reign and all the others."

"I am not like them."

"They were no different than you when they were your age" she insisted softly touching her hand on his cheek "they grew up, became strong and they marked our history. You're different than the rest of us Ceddoc like your father. The more you grow the more visible it is. Your humble beginning does not signify a similar life. You have the same potential as the great kings of old. All you have to do is believe in yourself"

Ceddoc looked at her. Her smile grew a little and she pulled her arm back, only to wrap it around his and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I admit my heart shall weep when the time of your departure arrives"

"I will take you with me. I will bring you to the White City and the rest of Middle-Earth. We will see everything together" he said.

Caylith smiled but said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of the Rings

The Tale of Ceddoc Bronadui

Chapter 2

Death of Innocence

Ceddoc and Caylith stayed at the small meadow and gazed at the crimson sunset. It seemed like the sun was being devoured by the horizon, causing it to set the sky aflame. They remained silent, simply enjoying the pleasantness of each other's presence with the flaming sky high above and in front of them.

"Do you believe that peril awaits the village?" she asked suddenly in an almost whispering voice.

"I do not know. That stranger seemed like he had travelled a lot and many sights his eyes must have seen. But Orcs had never bothered the village before. I cannot think of a reason why they should start now."

"But what if they do?"

"Then we shall fight. Me, my father and the rest of the villagers. We shall not leave our homes and our loved ones unprotected."

Caylith looked at him; both admiration and concern in her eyes.

"I do not wish for any harm to befall you"

"I share your fears for your own sake. That is why I shall fight if the need comes. No pain will you feel, as long as I can hold a sword in my hand."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in the side of his neck. He slowly caressed her hair and the sun, as if giving its blessing to the younglings, disappeared with a last flash.

They returned to the village holding hands. They parted once they arrived each heading for their own house. Ceddoc felt better that when he left. The time alone with Caylith left him with an inside warmth that made him think that whatever fate would unveil before him he would manage to prevail. He realized he was smiling. He was still thinking of the pleasant weight of Caylith, while she was leaning on him, the soft skin of her arms as she embraced him. He was approaching his house when his father and the visitor stepped out. Ceddoc quickly slid behind the wall of the closest hut and waited.

"I arranged so that the merchants will be here in two weeks time. Seek the one named Labur. Just tell him your name. And tell the villagers what you said you would tell them."

"I thank you for your warnings old friend. They prove lifesaving."

The two exchanged a quick embrace and the stranger left, placing the head over his head.

When he heard the door shut, Ceddoc hastened his step and approached the stranger. He was still about a five meters away from him when the stranger stopped.

"As dangerous as it is eavesdropping on conversations, more dangerous it is, following someone whose strength you know nothing of"

Ceddoc was caught off guard.

"How do you know I was listening?"

"Both me and your father knew. As for me I would be a poor excuse for a Ranger if I had not heard you both back there and now"

Ceddoc was caught off guard. He was a Ranger of the North, a Dunedain. Much to his surprise, the Ranger smiled kindly below the hood.

"You look just like your father when he was your age. He and I have been fighting together for more years that I dare remember. I have the outmost respect for him."

He turned around and started walking away.

"I won't forget your name Ceddoc son of Braddoc. And soon people more important than this lone Ranger shall know and respect that name. For that I am certain."

When Ceddoc returned home his father seemed thoughtful. He looked at his son; a shadow in his troubled eyes.

"Son, I believe your age allows me to consider you an adult. So I will speak to you directly."

Ceddoc did not say anything but listened to his father.

"Dark times are coming son. It has been many years since fire and smoke started to rise again from Mount Doom. Also, years it has been since Sauron had openly declared his presence in the dark land of Mordor. Only bad things this may cause. The time may come, when we must take our swords and fight, sooner than I expected."

"Father, I am ready to fight. Fight for everything I love and care about, and lie I would if I said Gondor is not one of them. But honest with me you have not been completely. Who was that Ranger? And how does he know you? And why did you both speak as if great things are expected from me? You only hinted I would be a simple soldier of Gondor."

Braddoc did not comment on the fact that his son was secretly eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"I haven't told you everything that is true. And the reason, as it proves now, was something I should have ignored. I believed that you would drown by your own pride and end up doing something unwise. But you grew up to be mature, humble and modest, although you too must have realized the difference between you and the other children on this village. You see I did not fight as an official Gondor soldier from the beginning. At first I was trying to protect in a more subtle way. As one of the Rangers of the North"

Ceddoc did understand the meaning of his word before his father, holding his shoulders said:

"Me and you son are Dunedain, direct descendants of the citizens of the Island of Kings, Numenor"

Ceddoc looked at his father's eyes and once again tried to imagine what they have seen. As a Ranger he must have travelled much more than when he a simple soldier, although he had managed to ascend to the rank of Captain. And then he thought of his bloodline. He did feel proud. Proud of the things his ancestors had succeeded and proud he could call himself one of their descendants.

"My blood may I share with the lords of the old, but it is not what defines me, but my actions."

His father smiled.

"You speak like a wise man son. I am proud of you. Now come with me. We must call for the whole village to meet."

Like he promised, Braddoc assembled all the adults, men and women, in the center of the village that night. Ceddoc was also present and so were some other boys his age. He spotted Caylith somewhere in the crowd but this time he did not attempt to approach her. A tall bonfire was burning, sending eerie shadows in the faces of the attendants.

Braddoc has spoken about the possibility of raids on the village by Orcs, something that upset the villagers greatly. They all knew of Mordor, like a name whispered in a nightmare no one dared to name.

"You have never given us reason to distrust you Braddoc" said Caylith's father who was always on good terms with him "and I shall support you in any action you make to protect this village. You have more military experience than all of us combined. That can be denied by no one."

Words of approval were heard throughout the crowd. Some looked scared, other determined, other aggressive.

"Let the foul smelling dogs come" one yelled and he was accompanied by similar voices.

"Do not underestimate the Orcs" Braddoc said "In our current state we won't stand a chance. Neither have I time to properly train you all. What we must count on is fortifications. We must build a solid wall of logs around the perimeter of the village. We need wood for that. We also need wood to make bows."

"What about swords and spears?" Caylith's father asked.

"Let that not concern you. I have arranged that."

"Is it certain that we will be attacked?" a woman holding a sleeping baby asked.

"Certain? No. However the chances are too high to ignore. We must take precautions."

The conversation went on. Ceddoc did not say anything during the entirety of the meeting. He was looking at the fire thinking. He realized he was afraid. He realized he wished with all his heart for the Orcs to never set foot in the village. He had trained with wooden swords and with an opponent that was not trying to kill him and the Orcs were cruel and savage. What hope did he have? He raised his eyes and they met Caylith's. She was looking at him, the same concerned look as before. She smiled to him, faintly. And then a wave of angry determination struck him. He would fight, no matter what, for he was fighting to protect. And if he failed it would not be because of his own cowardice. He would not bring shame to his heritage. He smiled back to Caylith and she saw a fire in his eyes that she had not seen before.

The men of the village woke up early the next day. A group of them, including Ceddoc, went to the nearest forest to cut wood and carry it back to the village for the building of the wall. Another group remained at the village and under Braddoc's guidance they started digging around the village in the places where the logs were supposed to go into. Finally a last group consisting of the best hunters left the village in order to gather as much food as possible from animals.

The work was tiring for everyone but it was progressing. The women were trying to relief the work the men did by bringing them water and having food prepared at the time for breaks.

Two weeks later a small group of merchants arrived. While the rest of the villagers started buying what each one considered important, Braddoc looked for the merchant the Ranger told him to find, Labur. He, Braddoc and Ceddoc carried three big bags filled with weapons and armor for the entire village. They were not of the best quality; some swords were covered by layers of rust, and some armor was missing pieces but it would do. The Ranger had arranged for the payment of the merchants so he did not ask for money.

Three weeks after the meeting, the village was ready. A wall of logs, stabbed in the earth, with pointy peaks was surrounding the village. Guards were always present on duties, and no one ventured too far out of the village if not absolutely necessary. Ceddoc and his father started practicing with real weapons. Along with them now practiced the rest of the villagers. Ceddoc had the chance to use many different kinds of weapons like axes, spears and hammers. The weapon he was most comfortable with was the long sword. He never liked using a shield, and the long sword had to be used with both hands in order to be wielded correctly. He also knew Faendagnir was a long sword so he was gladder with his choice.

One day during one of the training sessions, like every time Ceddoc was training with his father. The villagers were training in couples, trying to disarm or bring the opponent into submission. Each spar usually lasted around a minute.

Ceddoc, facing his father, raised his sword and charged towards him. Braddoc, who was also fighting with a long sword, with a swift move avoided the blade and attacked his son from the side. Using the momentum he had Ceddoc turned around and blocked. The swords collided with a loud noise. Swiftly he aimed from Braddoc's head. He blocked and pushed Ceddoc away attempting to thrust at the same time. With a small step to the side, Ceddoc evaded his father strike and took advantage of the opening attempting to bring his father into submission. Braddoc however was too fast and regained his composure. The two found themselves standing a few steps from each other again. Ceddoc realized that the rest of the villagers were observing them. Their fight must have been going on for minutes. The villagers started applauding the two and Braddoc looked at his son proudly.

That night was the first one that Ceddoc took Caylith to their meeting spot. The dark of night was only breaking by the shine of the moon and stars. They lay down next to each other looking at the star filled sky. Caylith then raised herself and sat down next to him.

"It's so peaceful and quiet tonight" she whispered as if she was in fear that noise could ruin the peacefulness of the night "The stars are so beautiful"

"I know" Ceddoc said and added "But they lack the beauty that is next to me"

She smiled and shyly avoided looking at him straight to the eyes. She laid down again, this time brining her body close enough so he could embrace her.

"I wish the sun never rises" she whispered again.

"As do I. But the fact that things end makes them valuable"

Slowly but still catching Ceddoc off guard she kissed him. Then she laid her head on his chest once again avoiding his surprised eyes. Ceddoc smiled once again feeling felt that pleasant warmth inside him. He was about to say something to her when a red light not far away from the village caught his attention. He stood up to look better.

"Caylith! Look!" he yelled pointing towards the source of the light.

The two were running towards the village the next second as a trail of torch lights was approaching.

When they arrived at the village all the men were already behind the gate and the archers standing on the roofs of the houses closest to the walls.

"Go home" Ceddoc told Caylith and she obeyed. He ran to the gates and climbed to the roof of the house that had the clearest view. Much to his surprise the intruders were Men not Orcs. He took out his bow and prepared an arrow. His father, with Faendagnir inside its sheath hanging from his left hip was talking with the one who seemed to be the leader of the invaders. It seemed like the conversation had started before Ceddoc had arrived.

"If you refuse your punishment shall be the razing of this village and the enslavement of its denizens under the command of the Great Eye."

Ceddoc could not believe his ears. Men where under the commands of the Dark Lord? He noticed the banners they were carrying. It was the drawing of a big lidless eye. It was surrounded by red color and Ceddoc wondered if it was blood.

"You shall not lay foot on this village as long as its people draw breath" Braddoc responded "I am speaking on behalf of the village when I say that we will die before any of us serve the Deceiver."

A roar rose up from all the villagers present and Ceddoc felt a great deal of admiration for his father, as he stood there, proud and tall, defying his enemies like he did so many years ago. Suddenly with the corner of his eye, he spotted one of the enemies, drawing an arrow and preparing to place it on the bow's string.

In the blink of an eye Ceddoc stood up, stretched his bow's string with an arrow in place and fired. A second later a scream of pain was heard and all of the invaders turned their heads to face their comrade. The arrow had pierced his left shoulder and he was rolling on the ground in pain, as his blood was staining the snow.

Their leader turned towards Ceddoc and yelled in rage.

"How dare you, you pup?"

"I shall not allow you to strike cowardly" Ceddoc yelled in defiance without fear in his voice. He pointed his free hand towards his father and yelled again. "This man will not die by the strike of a coward striking from the dark"

Braddoc and the rest of the villagers looked at Ceddoc. In the place of the boy they all knew they now saw a man, standing defiant, proud and without fear, facing the enemy that threats what he wants to protect.

"This village shall not fall" Braddoc yelled as he moved to stand next to his son "Leave or die"

In rage the leader of the invaders grabbed an arrow and tried to pass it on the bowstring. The same moment, the sound of thirty bowstrings stretching caused the bandit to freeze and look up the walls. To the left and right of Ceddoc and his father, all along the wooden wall he saw men aiming at him with their bows.

The bandit cursed and threw his bow on the ground.

"Your defiance shall not go unpunished. If you dare raise your sword against the Dark Lord, iron and rage shall smite you. Mark my words"

He got to his horse and started riding away from the village with his comrades following.

The villagers started cheering and celebrating their triumph. They were congratulating Braddoc and his son, shaking their hands and patting their backs.

"They shall be back" Braddoc said in a serious tone "And next time they will be prepared. They did not attack us for they believed we would be unprepared. This won't happen again."

Braddoc was right. Some days ago the bandits attacked again. It was a battle of archers. The villagers managed to keep the wall safe and intact and they repelled the invaders once again, but not without victims. The enemy arrows were not always fired in vain and the first laments echoed in the night, among the villagers. After three failed attacks the bandits disappeared for many weeks. The villagers believed they managed to scare them for good but Braddoc knew it was because of the winter.

Snow had covered the roofs of the huts and the streets of the village. The mountain peaks were now hidden behind a wall of mist, like it happened every winter. The river separating the houses and the farmlands froze. Smoke was rising without stop out of every chimney and the guard duty now became more tiring and consuming than ever. That did not stop Ceddoc and Caylith from going to the place they could be alone. They stood close to each other to keep warm; both of them covered in animal furs.

"The bandits had not attacked us for more than a month" Caylith said.

"No one would drag their soldiers in this weather to conquer a village as small us ours. They will attack again in spring."

"You fight bravely" Caylith said.

"I haven't had the chance to use my sword. Our wall proves to be working as we wish"

"I wish it never falls"

"If it does then we shall take our swords and show these traitors that we won't give our freedom easily."

"Why did this happen now?"She said, a hint of desperation in her voice "We enjoyed peace and quiet and never harmed anyone."

"I don't know Caylith" Ceddoc responded embracing her and bringing her even closer to him "I don't know"

"You promise you will come back to me after every battle?"

"For the rest of my life" he said.

She kissed him.

In the first week of that January, year 3003 of the Third Age a fever struck the village. Many were infected and panic started to spread when two of the villagers died of it. Ceddoc began feeling awful one day. The next day he could not walk out of bed. Braddoc was by his side all the time, giving him herbs to eat and keeping him warm. Ceddoc was feeling like he was buried in snow naked. His entire body was shaking and he had high fever. At nights he had nightmares and his stomach did not always allow Braddoc's herbs to act as Ceddoc was throwing up quite often. He was tormented for two weeks until finally the fever subdued and he could walk again. Another two days later he was as healthy as ever. He wanted to see Caylith so he dressed and got out of his hut. When he arrived at her house he noticed the window of her room half open. The temperatures were still low so that puzzled him. He approached the window. Suddenly he heard a woman cry from the inside. He felt a small twist in his stomach as he approached the window more. From the small opening he saw Caylith lying on her bed, still and pale with her mother, holding her hand in her crying and calling her name. Her father stood on door of the room, silently crying; tears were creating small tracks in his cheeks before disappearing in his beard. Ceddoc felt his hands tremble, his stomach twist even more and his eyes fill. He took a step back then another. Then he turned around and started running. He ran without pause until he reached the small grassy field he spent time with Caylith. He stood there alone, refusing to believe what his eyes had seen. The image of Caylith unnaturally still and pale, tormented him. Even her hair had lost their glow. He fell to his knees. Some tears escaped his cruel denial and ran down his cheeks. He saw her there, in front of him, smiling at him. The glow of her eyes, the soft sound of her laugh, the gold color of her hair.

Ceddoc cried for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord of the Rings

The Tale of Ceddoc Bronadui

Chapter 3

Legacy

January went by and so did February. The village begun to recover from the harshness of this year's winter. The outbreak of the fever left the people with broken morale. A total of 12 people were lost to it and for many weeks, a deathly silence was lurking in the entire village, both in sadness of those already lost, but also in fear of a new victim. There had been none though. Slowly but steadily the village returned to the same old routine. Come February, Braddoc started teaching his son of military strategy. Ceddoc, still wounded by his loss, devoted himself completely to his father's teachings.

The loss of Caylith had left its mark on Ceddoc. He preferred to be alone most of the time and he didn't talk much. When someone said something to him, Ceddoc would respond with small sentences. He was angered easier than before and his features always carried an expression of sadness mixed with silent, boiling anger. The air carrying the deadly disease came with the wind from the east. Braddoc had told him it was not the first time diseases came from Mordor. His old intimidation of upcoming battles had disappeared giving its place to an anxious expectation. It was as if he believed that the death of those wanting to harm the village and its people would somehow bring Caylith back, or at least avenge her death, for he was completely persuaded that if the village had not been targeted by the Enemy, the fever would have never appeared.

With these thoughts in mind, he was spending the majority of his time training. Besides his father, he was also training with the rest of the villagers. His father was busy at times, arranging matters concerning village defenses. Ceddoc's fighting skills were now the same as his father's. It was not a rare event for him to beat Braddoc in the training spars. When he was training with other villagers, he was fighting many of them at the same time. Despite his successes he was still modest and did not brag about his skill, nor was he challenging in any way. All could see though the difference in him.

With the coming of March, came the melting of the snow. The days were now a bit warmer and the conditions were better. However with the coming of spring came also new attacks on the village. This time the enemy force was greater in numbers, and although the villagers managed to keep them outside the walls, they knew that if they did not receive reinforcements of some kind or with the invaders did not leave, the situation could be difficult.

No one had the chance to fight in close quarters yet. Bows were the only weapon they had used since the enemy had not managed to break through the gate until now. The prospect of having to use swords intimidated the villagers. They had got used to having a wooden wall and an advantage in height between them and the enemies. Ceddoc and Braddoc did not share these fears with the other villagers but both of them would prefer to avoid direct contact. The villagers were not ready.

Scouts reported withdrawal of the enemies from the area. The village was swept by a roar of victory, as the villagers started cheering. "We scared them away" they yelled and embraced each other. Ceddoc did not participate in the celebrations; he was only looking at his father who seemed lost in thought and distant. A huge fire was set and all of the villagers sat around it singing and laughing. The guards had left their posts, and no one was armed anymore. The dark memories of the last weeks seemed to disappear in the dark corners between the houses, shoved away by the loud laughter and joy of the people. A feeling of safety, warm and pleasant as the fire they set up, was felt by all. The fear had vanished, giving its place to a spreading joy and relief. Next to the smiles and cheerful eyes, Braddoc's grim expression seemed out of place. Ceddoc was sitting next to him, his eyes observing the celebration.

"Tell me what you think of this" Braddoc said suddenly.

Ceddoc jumped a bit as if he was pulled out of a trance. He thought for a few seconds and then said.

"It is wrong. We did not strike a fatal blow in their forces and under any strategic logic; it would be illogical to retreat while having such an advantage. Either they plan a surprise attack or something I cannot foresee"

Braddoc remained silent for a few seconds. He seemed as several thoughts were struggling in his mind, trying to force a decision. He stood up and walked towards the villagers. They welcomed him joyfully, offered him a mug of ale and tried to pull him into their company. He raised his voice asking for silence so that he could speak.

He explained how the departure of the enemies was not logical and the possible dangers. He said that he personally believed that they were expecting reinforcements and left on purpose, giving them a false sense of victory and safety so that when the enemy would return with greater force, their morale would be devastated.

"I have seen this before" Braddoc said "A broken morale can be devastating. They depend on that. We must be ready. We must prepare."

The villagers listened to him; their old fears grabbing hold of their hearts tighter than before. The sweetness of their bliss made the old fear feel bitter. Some did not want to believe it and reacted by shouting insults to Braddoc, telling him he only missed his days as a soldier and wanted to relive them. One of them went as far as to spit in front of the veteran. Ceddoc stood up immediately and his hand reached for his sword's hilt. A glance from his father made him stop.

Braddoc remained silent. For the first time, Ceddoc thought his father looked weak, unable to act. Then his father raised his head and spoke.

"My age is greater than you all can imagine. Ever since I could lift the weight of the sword, stretch the string of a bow, or throw the spear, my life had been revolving around war. You all think what we live here for the past months is war? War is killing to live. War is losing any and all emotion after watching countless of people, friends and loved ones fall by the enemy and having to collect their amputated bodies from pools of their own blood. War is being certain that you shall not see the sunlight of the next day, with hope being the only thing separating you from despair and madness. That is the reality of war I have spent my life living in. I have lived in war since the days of your fathers and their fathers before them. And after one has seen all that I have seen all he needs is rest and peace. You don't value peace nearly as much as I do. I had a wife. Now I have a son. You say I want to relive my days as a soldier? No. I am forced to take up my sword again for it is the only way I can protect."

The villagers were silent. Ceddoc could not hold back a slight smile as he sat down again. Slowly in silence, the villagers returned to their homes, the ones who insulted Braddoc apologized, and the guards returned to their post. Braddoc also returned home without waiting for his son. Ceddoc remained by himself next to the fire, which now seemed less bright, less warm. Ever since the whole fighting begun, there was one thought he avoided to think. A thought the answer to which he did not want to consider. A thought that, right now, he could not take out of his mind. What would happen if they lost? Death, slavery. He knew what the enemy did to the defeated from the stories his father had told him.

He got up and started walking towards the village wall. There had not been such silence since the fever struck. On the one hand it calmed him down, made him feel relaxed as he dug deeper into his thoughts. On the other hand it made him feel vulnerable. He had learned to focus on the sounds, make out their meanings. They could warn him of most dangers, and the absence of sound made him feel blind of his surroundings. He reached the wall and climbed to its top. The guard acknowledged him with a nod of his head, to which Ceddoc responded in a similar manner. He stood there, looking at the dark horizon all night.

Braddoc's words were proven correct. Two days later, another team of scouts reported a force, greater than the one they faced, was marching up, along the east coast of river Sirith, in order to avoid detection by the cities of Lebennin. This group consisted not of men but Orcs. The villagers despaired when they heard that; some women started crying. Braddoc immediately advised a meeting to decide of a plan of action. The villagers formed a circle around Braddoc. The first possibility they discussed was abandoning the village and seeking refuge in Lossarnach. The option was not met with great enthusiasm, as no one was willing to give up their homes. Braddoc reminded them that the enemies now were Orcs. Many opinions were heard, no conclusive decision was made. Suddenly Ceddoc walked to the centre of the circle and raised his voice.

"May I speak?"

Everyone turned towards him in anticipation. His father seemed to be more curious than anyone.

"I have a proposal to make" he said when he made sure everyone's attention was on him "Since the brigands left without waiting for the Orcs to reach them, we can assume that the Orcs do not know the exact position of our village and need the lead of the brigands in order to find it. We know that the Orcs are eight days away from our village and the brigands left two days ago. I propose we hunt down the brigands and ambush them. If the Orcs never meet them, they can waste days wandering around trying to find our village. In the meantime we can keep attacking them in surprise and thin out their numbers so when, or even better if they manage to reach the village, their force will be small enough for us to handle. We know the area better than them so that gives us a considerable advantage. Also this is the last thing they will ever expect us to do"

His plan was met with enthusiasm. The possibility of being able to strike at their enemies with low risk of casualties was appealing. The examined and talked over Ceddoc's plan making some additions but in the end the overall idea was accepted.

The following morning they were ready. A group of forty men would go, all the able men of the village. Ceddoc and Braddoc waited as the last of them came. There were tear-filled farewells between fathers, brothers and lovers, all well aware of the possibility of some of them not coming back. Finally they started marching. They were all wearing clothing from hard leather, the best armor they could provide themselves. They were not afraid of the cold, as spring had spread her warmth on the land, and as for food, they had brought some themselves. In the worst case they would hunt.

They covered distances fast and without incident. The facts that they were light geared and knew the area well, were working on their favor. There were few conversations between the men; anxiety was keeping everyone silent. As they were moving more to the south and away from the mountains, spring made its presence even more obvious, mesmerizing the men with its beauty. Alfirin, the golden flower with the bell like shape was covering huge parts of the landscape, making the ground look as if it had been spread with gold. They could see Sirith in the distance reflecting the sunlight as it traveled south until it was lost on the horizon. The sky was cloudless and the sun's soft pleasant warmth was giving courage to the men.

The second night after their departure they spotted smoke rising from the edge of a small forest. Silently they approached, using the trees and darkness as cover. They recognized the brigands. Some of them were sleeping, other drinking ale and there were four of them keeping guard.

"It is time" Braddoc whispered "Follow the plan. Shoot the ones that are awake first." He advised the ones holding the bows.

The group separated. The archers slowly and silently went on one side of the camp, while the swordsmen placed themselves on the other side. Ceddoc and his father were with the swordsmen. He threw a quick glance to his comrades. They all had an expression of fear mixed with determination. As for him, he just felt a silent acceptance of the inevitable of the fight, along with an excitement. They remained in silence for some minutes, hidden in the trees, not taking their eyes off the brigands in the small clearing. And then it began.

First came the whistling of the arrows as they ripped through the air. Half a second later, screams of pain and confusion echoed throughout the enemy camp, as some fell dead. The ones sleeping woke up from the screams of their comrades. Before they could even grasp what happened, a second volley of arrows hit them. More dead bodies hit the ground. For ten seconds, arrows were falling non-stop, as confusion did not allow the brigands to react. Suddenly one of them yelled something and pointed towards the place where the archers were hiding and releasing arrows. All the brigands started running towards that spot, turning their back to Ceddoc and the others. That's when Braddoc gave the signal and the swordsmen charged. Before the enemies could reach the archers, they were flanked by Braddoc's group. For the first time Ceddoc felt what it was like, sinking blade into flesh, severing limbs from the body and being covered by blood that was not yours. Ceddoc was wondering how he would feel after his first kill. Regret? Satisfaction? Disgust? He realized he felt only as if he was doing something that needed to be done. Kill or be killed. And kill to protect. Deep down also there was a small hint of enjoyment. The feeling his father had told him every soldier feels when charging to the enemy. A wild, primal, barbaric joy.

The first brigands who died by swords did not have time to react as they were still going for the archers, having their backs on the swordsmen. The archers then also drew swords and joined the rest. The villagers have managed to thin their numbers remarkably before close range combat was dictated. Only about twenty of them were still alive. Ceddoc's training proved to be superior. He had no trouble with these ones. He was quick and lethal. His eyes turned to his father. He saw him slashing and thrusting, Faendagnir was like a white fang, claiming lives every time it was brought down; his father towering above the enemy, delivering death.

The whole battle did not last more than fifteen minutes. All the brigands were killed, with no casualties on their side. They all started cheering. Even Braddoc had a wide smile spread across his face. They drew the bodies away from the camp and used the camp itself for themselves that night.

The next morning, they took with them all the food they could carry and started walking again, this time to find the Orcs. Their victory the last night had given courage to the villagers, and they were now more confident, even on the prospect of fighting Orcs.

They were travelling with a little less urgency and more caution now. Orcs had sharpened sense and could smell or hear them coming if they were not careful. They knew that the Orcs travelled along the east coast of Sirith, so they travelled along the west coast and on the different direction. The sent scouts with the only two horses they had to move forward and report anything they saw. This decision proved to be lifesaving. The noon after the day the scouts left, they returned with grim news. The Orcs were a lot closer than they thought because the brigands had sent a man ahead to meet with them.

It was decided to ambush the Orcs only once, since they could not have a second chance because the village was too close. In order to reach the village the Orcs had to cross Sirith. The closest bridge they could reach was near the point where river Kelos was joined Sirith. They would ambush them there.

They reached the bridge in a day and a half. They sent two men on the top of a small hill with good view of the surrounding area and they rested. Anxiety had returned to the hearts of the men once more. They sat around the small campfires silent and with grim expressions, tending to their weapons or keeping themselves occupied in any other way.

Ceddoc was standing on his feet, gazing towards the fields, in the direction they Orcs would show up. His arms were crossed on his chest; and he was holding his sheathed sword. Suddenly a voice, humming tore through the silence. Everyone's heads turned in the same direction and Ceddoc was surprised to see his father singing in a low voice. He sang about a battle, a long time ago, a battle that changed the course of history. He sang of Men and Elves fighting side by side, facing the threat from the East. He sang of Elendil, father of Isildur last king of Gondor, turned his blade to the dark lord of Mordor, Sauron himself and fell with his blade Narsil broken. He sang of Isildur taking up the broken blade and cutting the famed Ring off Sauron finger, ending his reign.

The song encouraged the men, who united their voices with Braddoc's. They were not whispering anymore, but singing loudly and proudly, their voices climbing up the sky. Ceddoc remained silent but could not help a confident smile from spreading across his face. Two minutes later the guards came back, informing everyone that the group of Orcs was spotted. Ceddoc's smile grew wider, a shade of wild anticipation covered his face and his lips formed a whispering word: "Finally".

Their stench came before the Orcs. Ceddoc wrinkled his nose in annoyance of the smell but did not express any other discomfort. He and some more men were hiding in the shallow waters near the coast of the river under the bridge. The water was icy cold, but no one complained or made a sound. Braddoc was leading the rest of the men waiting for the Orcs, on the other side of the bridge under no cover.

A gurgling, heavy voice was suddenly heard.

"What this?" it said "A bunch of Men."

"You trespass into our lands Orc" Braddoc's voice was heard."Turn and live and your lives will be spared"

Braddoc's words were met with the laughter of the Orcs. That terrible sound that was their laugh sent chills up Ceddoc's spine.

"Puny piece of trash" the Orc cursed "You think that you and your little group can stand before us?"

The sound of a sword being drawn out of its sheath was heard and immediately accompanied by many more similar sounds.

"Yes I do" Braddoc said.

Yells were heard from both sides as each group charged against each other. The moment the last footstep was heard on the bridge, Ceddoc and the rest of the men, came out of their hiding spot and charged. The first impression Ceddoc had of the Orcs was that they were the foulest race to work on this land. They had dirty skin, sharp teeth and hollow, terrifying eyes. Some of them were actually shorted than Men while others were bulkier. Their skin had different dirty variations of green or yellow. Some had long hair, other were bold. What they had in common was that they were all foul and ugly.

It was clear from the start that this battle would not be like the ones they fought so far. Not a minute after the battle had started; two of the villagers had already been killed. One's body lay down with his head severed, the other in with his stomach ripped open. Braddoc was trying his best to protect whoever was in danger and Ceddoc tried to help. With a swing of his sword he cut the right arm off the Orc he was fighting before decapitating him. He attempted to run to his father's side when a second Orc pushed him aside. Ceddoc managed not to lose his footing. He turned to the Orc that pushed him and ducked just before the Orc could slice his neck. The Orc used too much momentum for his attack so Ceddoc pierced his stomach and kicked him aside. He reached his father and stood back to back with him.

"This has not even started yet and we are already losing."

"I know" Braddoc said "It is too late for cunning and scheming. All that is left for us now is courage and steel."

With the corner of his eye Ceddoc saw an Orc pushing an injured man to the ground. He realized it was Caylith's father. Without hesitation he started running towards them with all his might. The Orc was now standing above him raising his sword, preparing to strike. Without losing time to prepare his sword Ceddoc just jumped on the Orc. The two collided and started rolling on the ground for several meters; Ceddoc's momentum was great. He had lost grip of his sword so he quickly pulled his hunting knife from his boot. He got to his feet, with the Orc following shortly after. Ceddoc was at disadvantage, as the short knife was not proper for the Orc's long blade. However before they could engage a blade pierced the Orc from his back. As it fell dead Ceddoc saw Caylith's father standing there. He nodded in gratitude and Ceddoc nodded back. The battle kept on. Ceddoc was realized with satisfaction that the villagers held their ground against the Orcs and fought bravely. He could not see his father but he had no fear. If there was one who could take care of himself that was Braddoc.

Ceddoc was striking furiously and without pause. Fighting Orcs was morally easier and more satisfying than fighting Men. However Orcs could prove to be tougher opponents. The dead bodies of Men were more than the bodies of Orcs. Ceddoc started feeling anxious. They were losing and they had no means of escape. His arms had started growing heavy and sweat covered his body. Suddenly an Orc rushed to him and he had not time to block with his sword. He stepped back moving away from the sword that was coming towards him. A sharp pain stunned him and his vision was blurred by blood. He heard his father shout his name and a pained roar made him realize that the Orc he tried to evade was dead. Two strong arms grabbed and started pulling him backwards. He heard many rushed footsteps following them. Then a loud crash accompanied with the sound of things falling into water. Then he passed out.

Ceddoc woke up under the shadow of trees. He immediately realized there was a bandage covering the left side of his face including his left eye. He looked around. His father was sitting next to him. The villagers were all resting, however a sense of urgency hung heavy in the air.

"You were injured" Braddoc said calmly before Ceddoc could say anything. "It is nothing serious, do not worry. Luckily Kingsfoil grows a lot around here so I could treat to your wound. I am afraid that, even if harmless, it will leave a scar."

Slowly and carefully, Ceddoc took the bandages off. His father handed him a small copper basin and filled it with water. Ceddoc stared at his reflection. He saw two serious brown eyes staring back at him. His ebon hair was reaching the base of his neck and a shade of black covered his cheek and part of his neck. Added to the characteristics of his face he always knew was a scar that begun from the part of his forehead above the left eye, run down across his nose to end below his right eye. A blushing red betrayed the freshness of his wound.

"Are you ok Ceddoc?" Braddoc asked.

"Worry not" he responded "I never gave much credit to the way my face looks"

His father laughed and gave him a strong pat on his back.

"What happened after I passed out? How did we end up here?"

"I had two men break the supports of the bridge. If anything larger than a couple of people would cross it would collapse. When I realized we could not win I signaled the men to start crossing the bridge one by one but swiftly. When the Orcs tried to pursue the bridge collapsed, taking around a dozen with it. Now we must hurry for the village and organize our defenses. We did all we could."

Ceddoc remained silent. His gaze flew over his comrades, his eyes swiftly counting them.

"We lost ten men and eight. What of them?"

Braddoc did not answer immediately.

"We could not carry the bodies with us. We would have perished."

"I understand" Ceddoc said and he did. Necessity was not always a pleasant thing.

"Friends" Braddoc shouted as he stood to his feet "We must move on and hurry home. Do not be sad for we have not failed. We lost friends, yes. But their death shall not be in vein. We gained time and we managed to weaken the enemy forces. And for that we should rejoice."

His words were met with smiles and friendly congratulatory words.

Ceddoc heard his father whisper to himself:

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath"

Ceddoc was mystified by those words. He was also puzzled off his father speaking them. He did not ask explanations however because time was short. With the corner of his eye he spotted Caylith's father, checking his weapons and walking and starting to walk along with the others. He was glad he was alive. The sun was rising.

They arrived at the village at noon of the next day. They were welcomed by cheers and happines. Women were hugging their husbands, who were lifting their young children on their shoulders laughing. Soon after however laments tore through the happiness as families realised they had lost a member. Ceddoc was not willing to go though any happines or sorrow. He marched straight to his hut and fell on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

He woke up, with the moon lighting the starless sky. The familiar noises and smells embraced him and he welcomed them. He lay there, in peace for the first time in days. His thoughts flew to Caylith. He missed her and her image was still painful to be remembred. He stood up and walked to the table were his father was sitting; his eyes were fixed on the small candle that was in front of him, without looking, lost in thoughts.

Ceddoc sat to the chair next to him.

"Troubling thoughts must occupy your mind father"

"Indeed son. For my heart trembles to admit what my eyes have already witnessed"

Ceddoc took a puzzled expression.

"Son, you have grown to be a just and gentle man. The very things that people of our lineage are famed for. I told you before and I shall tell you again, you are destined for greatness. The value of a man becomes clear in the way he goes through the difficulties of his life. No matter the tests that life will force you to endure you must never forget who you are and who you fight for."

Ceddoc's eyes narrowed.

"Father I do not understand. What is your point?"

Braddoc stood up and walked to his room. He came out holding Faendagnir in its sheath. He tended it towards Ceddoc.

"Father, no"

"I want you to have it. Its service to me is fulfilled. Now I give it to you."

Ceddoc hesitantly took the sword. He held it for a second then tried to give it back to Braddoc.

"Father I am not worthy of this"

Braddoc did not take the sword back but put his hands on his son's shoulder.

"No matter what happens in your life Ceddoc, remember. Never lose hope. Hope can pierce through any dark cloud. It will be your strongest weapon. Never lose hope"

Ceddoc stared at his father eyes. He could not think of words to speak. Braddoc hugged him tightly for a few seconds and whispered "I am proud of you", the let the house for the village meeting.

Ceddoc stood in the middle of the room, with the sword in his hands. There was something his father knew that he didn't tell him. He pulled the blade from its sheath and marveled at its white color. He sheathed the sword again and left the house for the village meeting.


End file.
